pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Build talk:Me/A VoR Fastfoot Farmer
This Build Is Outdated There is a new superior variant out using VoR and PvE skills to outshine every other Rilohn Refuge farm in the game. prof=Me/A domi=12+1+3 fast=3+1 shadow=12Stabilitydashescapeof hasteechoof regretempathyUral's Hammer!"/build I'd like to get a consensus to change the outdated build to this one, as this one pushes the build from "Good" to "Great." Hopefully, if the changes are accepted, it can be revetted to reflect that. -Scumsberg 19:02, December 29, 2009 (UTC) :It doesn't appear anyone is paying attention to this build, so I'm changing it to reflect the updated one. If anyone has a problem with this, revert the edit to your heart's content. - 20:33, December 30, 2009 (UTC) --- Chaos Storm is horrible. All it does is easy scatter. --20pxGuildof 15:18, 27 May 2008 (EDT) :Oh yh scatter That Twin 15:40, 27 May 2008 (EDT) ::is the Energy ok? That Twin 15:42, 27 May 2008 (EDT) :::Run Auspicious and you can gain decent energy from the Echo'd spell. --20pxGuildof 15:46, 27 May 2008 (EDT) ::::auspicious is inspritation so that would mean changing all the attributes but i wud get other insp. spells. any suggestions how to split it(prob get rid of sum shadow) That Twin 16:03, 27 May 2008 (EDT) Arcane Echo > Deaths Charge, IMO. You can use echo to echo chain Dash while running there. And use it to chain Cry of Pain while fighting! Kongtorp 13:06, 7 June 2008 (EDT) :this running build owns you always make it if ur not a noob. deaths charge to em and then dash and dash again when it recharges easy That Twin 03:57, 8 June 2008 (EDT) ::I do the same exact thing with my ele, except I use deep freeze, and then searing flames them to death, it takes about a minute to kill em all. Killer Hasy 10:11, 11 June 2008 (EDT) :::wat echo dash? That Twin 10:25, 11 June 2008 (EDT) ::::Empathy on main bar, much? seb2winrar (ʞ1ɐʇ) 05:05, 15 June 2008 (EDT) :::::empathy would only take out one foe so i guess cud b used on fastfoot That Twin 10:36, 15 June 2008 (EDT) Is this build even worth keeping? — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 10:47, 17 June 2008 (EDT) :Maybe just add a note to the N/A version that it can be done with any/A as long as you take no direct line of sight damage? The bar really only has to look like this: :+ no line of sight damage. It's actually a pretty good farm for mods, elite ranger tomes and you get SS points as a boost, so the N/A version is worth keeping, if only because in the past it was popular as hell. - 11:15, 17 June 2008 (EDT) ::this is worth keeping i mean i saw one m/a in rhilion refuge using echo empathy. i mean that wud take FOREVER! That Twin 02:42, 18 June 2008 (EDT) Why would you even want to farm that boss? Infinite 04:50, 27 June 2008 (EDT) :Speed of drops, best way to get Elite Ranger tomes and weapon mods. Skins aren't great, but a +30 or 15^50 on a crappy skin is just as useful as on a good skin. You also get a fair number of Sunspear points so it's efficient to farm and get Sunspear points at the same time. Not the best gold per hour, but it depends on what you are farming for. - 05:39, 27 June 2008 (EDT) Lol WUT?! Seriously, how does this block attks? besides trying to spam rupts ( not possible without good e-management ) ... or running away with the shadow step stance thingy? [[User:Experienced|'Exper']][[User_talk:Experienced|'ienced']] 02:04, 16 June 2008 (EDT) :Read the usage before failing so badly /FrosTalk\ 02:10, 16 June 2008 (EDT) :: Lol. Besides being above them . . . Still , Why is it any better than other one? [[User:Experienced|'Exper']][[User_talk:Experienced|'ienced']] 02:28, 16 June 2008 (EDT) ::: Besides being available for mesmers. [[User:Experienced|'Exper']][[User_talk:Experienced|'ienced']] 02:31, 16 June 2008 (EDT) ::::thats the idea...its available for mesmers..not everyone likes/has a necro in nf. That Twin 02:37, 16 June 2008 (EDT) ::::: Even less ppl have a mesmer in NF, due to them being more important in PvP. [[User:Experienced|'Exper']][[User_talk:Experienced|'ienced']] 03:30, 16 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::You need long range damage dealing that doesn't require line of sight to do this. That really leaves it down to four classes, mesmer, elementalist, necromancer and an assassin with secondary of any of those I just mentioned. I suppose monks could do it too with smiting prayers, but using Signet of Judgement + Bane Signet to slowly kill them all, would be slow. Mesmer version is probably comparable in speed, but it will be slower, I kind of wonder how Searing Flames/Liquid Flame/Glowing Gaze would work. If it works, no reason not to leave it up here, it's not ZOMG INFERIOR like a Spirit Bond paragon. - 06:45, 16 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::surely most ele skills wud cause scatter? That Twin 10:41, 16 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Not Searing Flames, Liquid Flame or Glowing Gaze, which ZOMG! are the three I mentioned. Only rapid pulses of damage causes scatter like Meteor Shower, Firestorm, Savannah Heat or spamming PBAoE. - 10:44, 16 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::ok That Twin 12:44, 16 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::Did this farm with ranger too...just put a spirit behind the rock and let them attack it...then just spam splinter barrage^^-- Toshi ::::::::::::where did u stand then? i thought rangers wud do it wit traps and eoe or sumthing That Twin 02:32, 23 June 2008 (EDT) THERE ARE NO MESMER HEXES FOR CRY OF PAIN TO TRIGGER ON Discuss. Loser223 06:39, 16 June 2008 (EDT) :Ether Nightmare, - 06:41, 16 June 2008 (EDT) ::QQ-- [[User:Relyk|'RELYK' ]] ʞlɐʇ ʎɯ 11:02, 16 June 2008 (EDT) :::seriously! read the page That Twin 12:44, 16 June 2008 (EDT) ::::Is Ether nightmare a mesmer hex? I thought it was kurzick rank? Loser223 20:45, 16 June 2008 (EDT) :::::OK, nevermind. Lulz. Flame me more if it makes you feel better <3 Loser223 20:46, 16 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::Loser. Lol :D--Rella 01:53, 17 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::something can be a title track and also a hex/enchantment That Twin 02:32, 17 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Omg idiot, Ether Nightmare is a hex >.> :::::::::it seems everyone but Loser new sign comment pls That Twin 12:49, 2 July 2008 (EDT) Kournans The siege is weak sauce, there isn't a base anywhere nearby, so it pulses 12 damage each second. big whoop. Kournans aren't a threat at all to this run. Uberxman1028 20:07, 16 June 2008 (EDT) :i didnt rite that bit as i never go get the bonus but it could be a problem if you are in low health from the first group? i dont know That Twin 02:32, 17 June 2008 (EDT) Creates Idea for Compass-Range Rebirth shadow of hate, rebirth, dash. 75.105.247.110 22:43, 3 July 2008 (EDT) :eh?? wats the point? That Twin 02:38, 4 July 2008 (EDT) ::exactly...75.105.243.209 11:20, 5 July 2008 (EDT) :::it is me or does that not make sense? That Twin 03:24, 6 July 2008 (EDT) :::He is talking about how you can run a little after rebirthing someone to put them a little further away, he is saying that he would use shadow of haste, run to the other side of the map, rebirth and then cnacel shadow of haste, hopefully rebirthing him on the other side of the map. What this has to do with this build i have no idea. [[User:Azulaarance|'Azula']] ''TALK'' 18:26, 6 July 2008 (EDT) I'll just leave this here... Because. 82.73.236.240 12:57, 18 November 2008 (EST)